vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mute Max
Mute Max is a very dedicated roleplayer. He most often portrays his main character "Max" or some of his many other characters nearly every day with his friends in the Gator RP Group. Aside from playing VRChat he also streams Dungeons & Dragons sessions on his Twitch channel MuteMaxwell. In the autumn of 2019 he started streaming and tracking his progress to loosing weight and keeps people up to date via IRL streams. Who is Max the character? Contrary to his name - Max is not a mute at all. He has a somewhat troubled personality but comes across as that regular guy who is at the ready, quick to action and willing to help but constantly happens on misfortune. To his detriment used to accept most proposition thrown at him and was not known to ever say no - before his return from the dead. His encounter with death appears to have changed him in some ways, he's more prone to anger and wont put up with being bossed around as much as he used to. and orders a drink. Kimple in the back.|225px]] He started off as an aspiring bartender and had many different lines of work while employed at The Golden Gator. A classy bar located in Bricktown, a fictional location in New York, owned by the alligator robot Roflgator. Instead of being offered the position that he wanted he slowly earned his way starting as a bread vendor, janitor and eventually "fun-manager". After arguments he resigned to work at a competing store but got involved in the criminal underground that had him mistreated and even endure torture before returning to his regular work. History and Biography Entering Bricktown When he first visited Roflgator's establishment he came there inquiring for work having previously tended The Great Pug a part of the franchisee. Having a rifle shoved in his face by the local gang known as the Bricktown Blocks led by Zapdec they threatened to break both of his legs if he didn't comply with their demands. Facing the local thugs he was intimated into owing them a "favor". At the threat of injury they paid Max $100 in hush money to make the deal easier to accept. Disgruntled he gave in. The favor would later be traded for him 'cucking' Sugar Cubes and CDMans relationship. .]] Meeting the proprietor 'Rob' Roflgator he was eventually offered a job but a questionable one at that. He was put in charge of selling bread in an alleyway bakery outside of the bar. Being more of a test than any serious employment he accepted and offered his best performance meeting all kinds of strange customers. Who would usually visit a dark alley to buy bread at night? Earning his place After being hired by Roflgator on Oct 10th, 2018 as a bread salesman he took it upon himself to investigate the disappearances of some previous regulars in the bar. Talking to the other patrons in his research he managed to gleam some clues from Zapdec. Bricktown is not your average downtown city. Having impressed Rob by his devotion to his work selling bread however mundane he was finally offered real employment inside the bar - janitorial bathroom duty. In some strange twist he was placed under the tutelage of Vigor on Oct 17th. Under the bathroom manager his duties included cleaning the toilets and providing moral support when patrons finish their business. Adapting to his task Max performed his job as gracefully as one ever could under the circumstances. Nearing his goal of being promoted to bartender and earning his ropes he still shares a shaky relationship with the regular patron, previous gang leader and now Mayor - Zapdec. Max threatened to resign if he had to work together with him again. s brutal Dragon Kick.]] Battle and comedy He fought in the Bloodsport Battle Arena in The Lair of Roflgator against J4key under the title 'Mad Max'. Although being thoroughly beaten and panting his heart out the judges voted in his favor and he won the fight against all odds. On Oct 23rd he was awkwardly put in the position of performing an impromptu comedy skit by Roflgator. Not only did his performance get overly hyped up but it really didn't help he was stabbed in the head by a mystery assailant. Who did the act never got confirmed but Block Space Whale and the alleyway Block Doc were among the accused. Crake managed to heal him and prop him up with drugs enough to manage something of a show. In the end it was a mixed success with some jokes being so bad that they turned out good. He crashed in pile following his performance - exhausted. Poor Max doesn't seem to catch a break in what one would assume - should be a relatively normal job. Loosing touch The following days Max appeared more troubled than usual exasperating about Zapdec and the blocks causing him problems and harm while mumbling and rambling randomly with Rob trying to snap him out of it. "I had someone inject something into my brain and dig around with a knife and it doesn't matter! Nothing matters... it's all a ruse... Nothing matters. I'm climbing through shit covered walls and poop pools for some girl that was in trouble but is now gone... it doesn't matter." -Max Even at his lowest he seemed to have impressed CatBugCry who asked Rob for permission "to have Max" for herself. Rob would host something that could be called a date for them to mixed results. ]] Turn to violence Oct 29th was a dark day that might have reached a breaking point in Max's sanity. He was introduced to some new people at the bar together with S0ra. Forming a kind of gang of 'anime boys' he felt pushed into acts of violence to eventually go through with them - seemingly consumed in the act. Without going into details he had his hand in putting a cat where it doesn't belong resulting in the death's of multiple people including a mercenary named Breaker. Following the traumatic experience and having to entertain Needles request, he walked Emerysaur home for the day to CatBugCrys disapproval. Fun-manager and gang On Oct 30th he was promoted after presenting Roflgator with 10 grand. Having 'recovered' the money in the alleyways of Bricktown from the previous days exploits. For his good work he was awarded the position of "Fun Police" or "Fun-manager" at the The Golden Gator. Rob explained the role as being in charge of making sure that all the customers and patrons enjoy themselves - by any means necessary. "Scuffed WiFi" together with Dante and Vexrathus]] In an unrelated plot where Rob was figuring who was behind the murder of WiFiPunk he supported him in intimidating and interrogating IceFoxx. Due to IceFoxx resemblance to WiFiPunk with he is often nicknamed Scuffed Wifi or Fake WiFi. At the suggestion from Rob he put together a rag-tag team of anime boys with Dante and Vexrathus. Instead of gaining any valuable information they ended up beating IceFoxx bloody in an alley with Crake having to offer treatment afterwards. Later that night he confided in Emerysaur, admitting to the violence and being partly responsible for the murders of 3 mercenaries the day before. He also considered resigning from his job, fearing what Rob would do if he did such. He also told of his deeply seated anger towards S0ra, expressing his feelings of satisfaction that killing him would offer him. Unbeknownst to him Rob overheard the private conversation. ]] Arena fight and dept to S0ra On Nov 2nd he faught against Harly in the Lair of Roflgator battle arena. In a conflict between the judges and the referee Roflgator the fight ended in a draw. After the battle and suffering injuries he ended up in the local Bricktown Hospital injured but unable to pay for his medical bills. S0ra offered to pay him out but in exchange for being indebted and in servitude to him. s and Lockdown bathroom showdown]] Passing and Crocolols showdown On Nov 4th in The Great Pug bathroom he got involved in a showdown where the still breathing but severely scarred burn victim Crocolol had tracked down Mayor Zapdec. Crocolols devoured Zapdec in a brutal way right in front of Max and Roflgator. Following the slaughter a mercenary named Lockdown appeared. Being a friend of the previously murdered mercenary Breaker he acted out his revenge on Mute Max by shooting and stabbing him. Bathrooms...]] Roflgator charged up his weapon after them but hesitated, seeing a large amount of people amassing, fearing that he would injure them as collateral. Breaker fled the scene together with Crocolols. As Max lay bloodied on the ground Emery and Harly entered, shocked by the scene. Harly tried to revive Max by using CPR but there were no signs of life. Max's body was subject to violent abuse as well, as one stranger reportedly shot him in the head multiple times as well for no reason. Reportedly. In the end, thanks to the abrupt and inglorious nature of Max's demise, CDMan never got his revenge, Emery lost her love interest, S0ra lost his servant, the true outcome of the Harly fight may never be revealed, and many of Max's dreams and aspirations perished with him. His death caused Emery to enter a period of grieving, among others. Returned from the dead? - Amnesiac On Dec 14th 2018 he suddenly reappeared at his formed employer at The Golden Gator and resumed his previous work duties. Roflgator entered the bar led by Dr Wily by his side and was shocked to see him once again - standing behind the counter as if nothing had happened. Little explanation was offered by Dr Wily and to everyone else Max had seemingly returned from the dead. From questioning he lacks all of his past memories since November up to a certain point. His last recollection was that of a man wearing a red face mask. Anyone with knowledge of the events that unfolded leading up to his demise would recognize the person described - as being Lockdown. On Dec 20th Max was inspected by Arcadum trying to puzzle out his unexplained return. The explanation that he offered was insufficient necromancy resulting in a "zombie" version of Max, doomed to slowly rot away from the inside. Following the diagnosis he was treated - in a way - but not before being brutally ridiculed of his desperate disposition. store with Truu.]] Resignation and new employment His work environment went from bad to worse, he had been put in charge of more and more degrading tasks and there were growing conflicts at the bar between it's shareholders. His position of tending the bar was replaced by a new employee named Morph and S0ra, his previous source of debt and strife was also hired as the new manager, put in a position above and in charge of him. On Jan 20th, 2018 he got into an argument with Roflgator and his manager S0ra and ultimately resigned. This happened the same day as the opening of a competing store across the street from the bar. The new store was owned by Crocolol - a cyborg crocodile. After quitting he was offered a better deal working there and accepted. .]] Uncovering a plot and torture Noticing the strange goings on at the store and the unbelievably high pay Max investigated the situation. Figuring out who the real owners were behind the store he was eventually caught. The store was revealed to be run by "The Illuminati", a real secret organization of power who truly rules Bricktown. An emissary from the secret organization named Cranberry came with armed guards on Feb 19th, 2019. They threatened him and eventually tortured him in front of his former employer Roflgator. Cranberry told Max that he belonged to him now and broke one of his fingers. He was barred from doing business in Bricktown and had his credit card frozen by the banks and his apartment confiscated - leaving him both homeless and hopeless. When being tortured as threats were made against Emerysaur he admitted his love interest towards her. Roflgator tried to stop the torture and intervened but was held back by an enforcer. Although often having treated Max poorly in the past after defending him he admitted to still caring about him. begging for his job back.]] Re-employment and #Maxery On Mar 3rd, 2019 Max came crawling back into Roflgators bar begging for his old job back. Because Rob had previously stated this was what would be required of him in order to get his job back - and he had obliged - he was rehired to work at The Golden Gator once more. and Max on a date.]] On Mar 17th he went on a date with Emerysaur at a that had been in the waiting for 3 months. Together he shared some background among them that mixing drinks was something he learned from his father along with his drinking habits. His father had intended for him to take over their beach-side bar but since they weren't able to pay all the bills the property got repossessed. Their date together didn't go as he had planned it to but he mustered his courage and finally asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She said yes and they shared a kiss. Twitch Clips - Date with Emery: part 1 part 2 part 3 Single again and bizarre dating game His relationship with Emery would end up not working out and being the continued regular often visiting The Royal Gator he was hired as a bartender at the new place. Offered time off work his boss made it his mission to wing-man and find him a new woman. Becoming a player he got introduced to various women by TheBigMeech - both competing to be his better "wing-man". and Max on a date|thumb]] On Nov 6th, 2019 he had a short fling with MoonPixie that was limited to the bars bathrooms but later met Ell7 who happening to be UzuriMias mother. Hitting it off well - perhaps too well - Ell would cling to his arm and claim their relationship final after a quick romance in Robs office. She would even drop a bomb, lying about them being engaged without Max getting a word in to protest it. Ell being mischievous Max later found out that she had been hiding a huge secret from him, literally of inside him. Incredulously claiming that she had impregnated poor Max with some kind of demonic egg that would grow inside his body to eventually hatch - violently - and bloodily - from his lower frontal body-parts. The shock of these news hit him hard but with some help seemed to convince her to abort the process on a few terms; that he would still belong to her and do her bidding. Following his traumatic experience, the following day he went on a date with Cri45, a much more "normal" event. It took place at Kuri's home, a friend of Roflgator who owns an impressive mansion. Having a pleasant time together the date ended when Cri told him that she had a pleasant time but that they would have to go on more dates and that she was not a "first time kind of gal". Alternate roleplaying characters Masked druggie A very aggressive masked person under the influence of something. Seen skulking around and yelling at people and possibly being high on bath salts. Sharing some resemblance he was first mistaken for SciFri. During the furry invasion of Nov 7th in Bricktown he was tasked to "cure" a furry from it's affliction. Twitch Video Clip: Thats not SciFri... Furry problems Cameron Cameron is a relatively reserved guy who always wears headphones. He seems intimidated by Roflgator and when previously questioned about his headphones he explained that they're actually hearing aids. Twitch Video Clip: Cameron tells the truth to Emery On Dec 10th, 2018 he 'came out' during a date with Emery. The following day he went on a date with Sipp. Cameron has a sister called deaf 'Camille' who is portrayed by Emerysaur. |150px]] Peech Peech is Mute Max's impersonation of TheBigMeech. He appeared on Mar 8th, 2019 and asked Meech out on a date. Their date was weird but very comical. Roflgator stated they would be a perfect match as "the only one that Meech truly loves - is himself." Twitch Video Clips: Mute max impersonates Meech part 1 part 2 part 3. He would also portray Meech during an RP when the RP group got together to make a parody of the VRChat developers on Aug 22nd 2019. 's creepy twin uncles.]] Cecil Cecil is the the creepy uncle of Java who attended when Java introduced his girlfriend Abbey to his family on Feb 26th, 2019. He's a touchy middle aged man with a tendency to express what he does with a strange and dark inner passion. He has a certain way of describing his surroundings and his mannerisms reminds somewhat of the infamous character Hannibal Lecter. Cyrio Kaila Cyrio Kaila is the twin brother of Cecil who is near identical to him both in looks and personality - except that his darker passions are allowed to roam free. He was introduced on Mar 15th, 2019 as a random character chosen by Roflgator after Max lost an RP-card down quirks game days previously. According to the setup he's "Cecils twin brother but a serial killer and alcoholic". During the night he suspiciously found multiple dead bodies all with distinct puncture wounds. He went on a date with Betty, a homeless masseuse. After receiving a massage from her - instead of ending the date with romance in the bedroom - he was spotted choking her out... On Mar 17th, Java came out to his uncle, revealing that he dresses up like a woman. He got close to disowning him and later accused Abbey of being a male dressed up as a trap as well, claiming that she was shifting in her seat trying to cover up a bulge. He proceeded to test his speculations and guided Foreigner to hit on her. His theory eventually proved to be false. s "evil twin" SkiFree]] SkiFree "Ski 'n Freeze" or "SkiFree" for short is an impersonation of SciFri but with a twist. He's portrayed as an evil twin who is plotting to take over Bricktown. Similar to SciFri having a cat assistant named Truu - he has an assistant named Fals - also a cat. He appeared in Bricktown on April 14th, 2019 and confronted SciFri claiming to represent The Galactic Federation observatories interest and accused SciFri of copying and stealing his style. To attempt to settle their scores they engaged in turn based combat by rolling dice in true Dungeons and Dragons fashion. Their game of dice was not enough to end their conflict and SkiFree continued by hitting on SciFris girlfriend Kasumi. He was rejected, to which he threatened her with murder and started to choke her out. SciFri stepped in and saved her by slashing him with his sword and defeating him, getting both of them arrested in the process. The "sheriff gator" Roflgator on duty questioned both and deemed SkiFree guilty and he was incarcerated for his crimes. Twitch Clips: SciFri Impersonation Defeated part 1 part 2 roasting Trivia *He roleplays as other personas as well. One is Fep who is either a burly parody of Superman or a disturbed police officer. *Long Island Ice Tea is his favorite drink of choice. *In his time at The Golden Gator he tends to suffer at the receiving ends of many random acts of violence. Unfortunately it's a common occurrence to see him writhing in pain on the ground. The poor guy... *While working for Roflgator he's been paired in various dates with failed outcomes. One was a 'cucking attempt' as Rob refers to them between Sugar Cubes and CDMan. *He lost his soul to LeyLey. She took it from him when he first came to Bricktown. *His skill in mixing drinks were taught by his father. His father had intended for him to inherit a seaside beach bar but he lost it because he failed to pay his bills and the property got repossessed. *He can play the piano and sing. *S0ra was dared to kiss him on Nov 8th, 2019, in a way fulfilling "Kyanas Yaoi dream" that had been joked about by their friends for almost a year. Links External Links *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/MuteMaxwell *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/GRARGH Mute Max RP-recap videos *YouTube Video - Mad Max - Mute Max and his introduction to Bricktown (October 2018) Mute Max twitch clips *Meeting Sorry and introduced to her... uh *Things go from bad to worse for Max *Vigor causing him trouble when performing his Janitorial duties *Entering the battle arena *J4keys vs Mute Max in the Battle Arena *Mute Max asks Emery for a date *The Great Pug showdown 1 of 3 Crocolol devours Zapdec *The Great Pug showdown 2 of 3 Merc Lockdown murders Mute Max *The Great Pug showdown 3 of 3 Mute Max murder aftermath *Arguing with Emery *Another run in with the "Whale ladies" *Portraying a killer during Murder RP *Forgetting he was the murderer *Kicking some butt to a rowdy visitor *Kyanas Yaoi dream? S0ra and Max kiss Alternate character clips *Java's Creepy uncle Cecil greets Abbey *Cecil says grace before dinner *Veal tasting meal... *Cecil tries to turn Java into a man *Impersonating TheBigMeech *Portraying a parody of Java Gallery Gallery of Mute Max Rofl Oct 15th 5 Mute Max.jpg|Bathroom-duty. You've got this. Rofl Oct 17th 2 Mute Max and CatBugCry.jpg|Max and CatBugCry. Rofl Oct 19th 2 Sugar Cubes and Mute Max.jpg|Getting a guided tour through Roflgators Lair with Sugar Cubes Rofl Oct 22nd 1 Mute Max street fight.jpg|Fighting in the streets Rofl Oct 26th 19 Harly and Mute Max.jpg|Max dominated in an uncomfortable position by Harly Rofl Oct 28th 13 CatBugCry and Mute Max.jpg|CatBugCry and Max Rofl Oct 28th 21 CatBugCry and Mute Max.jpg|CatBugCry and Max Rofl Oct 29th 28 Mute Max.jpg|Max arguing with Foreigner about bar security Rofl Oct 30th 34 Mute Max.jpg|Intense talk with Rob about interrogating IceFoxx aka "Scuffed WiFi" Rofl Oct 30th 35 planning to beat up ScuffedWiFi.jpg|Armed with bats and baguettes Rofl Oct 30th 37 Crake healing Scuffed WiFi.jpg|Crake administers treatment to IceFoxx following the battering Rofl Nov 4th 29 Merc Lockdown (Hydrand) murders Mute Max.jpg|Lockdown stabbing Mute Max Rofl Nov 4th 33 Harly CPR on Mute Max.jpg|Harly performing CPR Rofl_Nov_10th_8_Zombie_Max.jpg|Zombie Max raised by Dr Wily (Spellboy) Rofl Dec 21st 14 Mute Max Bartending.jpg|Bartending during a dating show. Rofl Dec 26th 8 Alyssugh and Jerry serenaded by Mute Max.jpg|Singing and serenading Jerry Pasture and his date Alyssugh. Rofl Jan 18th 7 Anime boys Max and Morph.jpg|A new employee Morph being promoted just as Max gets demoted. Rofl Jan 20th 39 Mute Max resigns from the Golden Gator.jpg|Max resigns his position working for Roflgator. Rofl Jan 20th 42 Crocolol opens 8est store Max hired.jpg|Hired by Crocolol to work at 8est. Rofl Mar 3rd 90 Mute Max being a robot slave telling bedtime story for Wimchimp.jpg|Working as a slave/servant to the robots in the new Robot Section. Mute_Max_and_Emerysaur_-_Maxery2.jpg|With Emery on a date. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 47 Goth dad looks like Mute Max.jpg|Goth Dad looks a bit like Max Rofl 2019 May 8th 19 Mute Max chasing after Big Boi Gator.jpg|Attempting to chase way Big Boi Gator after he seemingly made inappropriate gestures in the bar. Rofl Aug 6 2019 19 Mute Max and Crumpet.jpg|Beaten by MurderCrumpet Rofl Sept 19th 2019 5 Mute Max and Crumpet.jpg|Crumpet getting a bit too close Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 49 Mewnfare heckling Mute Max on his comedy skit.jpg|Heckled by Mewnfare when performing on stage Rofl Nov 6th 2019 31 Max and Moonpixie.jpg|Max and Moonpixie uhm Rofl Nov 6th 2019 32 Mute Max.jpg|Bachelor Max Rofl Nov 6th 2019 34 Meech commends Max style.jpg|TheBigMeech commends Max style Rofl Nov 6th 2019 47 Mute Max.jpg|Max Rofl Nov 6th 2019 71 Ell7 is all over Mute Max.jpg|Ell7 infatuated in Max Rofl Nov 6th 2019 77 Mute Max and Ell7 already engaged.jpg|Ell7 claims that they just got engaged with Max protesting wildly. Rofl Nov 6th 2019 82 Max and Ell7.jpg|Max and Ell7 Rofl Nov 11th 2019 25 Mute Max.jpg|Max Rofl Nov 11th 2019 28 Max and Lanfear.jpg|Max and Lanfear at The Golden Gator Alternate characters gallery Rofl Feb 25th 2 Alliecat and Sack-person (Mute Max).jpg|Portraying a sack-person and winning a bachelorette dating game-show. Competing for Alliecats affections. Rofl Mar 8th 10 TheBigMeech and TheFakeMeech (Mute Max).jpg|Portraying "Fake Meech" on Mar 8th, 2019 claiming to be Meech's boyfriend "Peach". Rofl Mar 29th 2 Preacher (Mute Max).jpg|Portraying a Preacher Rofl April 5th 15 SteffRG (Mute Max) and fake Kwehzy (Jogie Joey).jpg|After loosing a challenge he had to portray a fake Chipz nicknamed "SteffRG" together with Jogie who portrayed a fake Kwehzy. Rofl April 16th 10 Slimes (Mute Max,) Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub.jpg|Portraying a blue slime during the Slime Rancher Rescue. Artwork gallery Roflgator Season 5 artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator "Season 5" roleplay depicting Crocolol, Roflgator, Mute Max and S0ra. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Kyanas Yaoi dream, S0ra and Mute Max artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Kyanas Yaoi dream about S0ra and Mute Max together. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans